


I’ll Never Stop Loving you

by kero3612



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 06:56:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17137103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kero3612/pseuds/kero3612
Summary: 《15 Years》番外。





	I’ll Never Stop Loving you

　　「不准再開新的酒──」響亮開瓶聲遮蓋了 Illya 的警告，他不得不怒氣沖沖的瞪著 Napoleon。「你會把 Gaby 灌醉的。」

　　「公平點，Illya，那是我心愛的酒櫃。」指向 Gaby，Napoleon 毫不掩飾臉上的笑容。「而開酒的是你心愛的女孩。」

　　換上寬寬大大的睡衣，Gaby 胡亂盤起頭髮。「喔，別怕，我不會拉你們兩個摔角的。」

　　「千萬別這麼做，Cowboy 已經是一把老骨頭了。」

　　啜著香檳，Napoleon 似笑非笑的瞟向他，當然察覺到這個的 Illya 毫不示弱的看向確實年紀最大的男人，對方英俊的臉上還留著些刺眼傷痕，如果是平常，Illya 鐵定要為此大發雷霆，但現在他可不後悔那個。

　　搖晃著酒液，Gaby 突然開口：「我喜歡這房子。」

　　「妳當然會喜歡。」Napoleon 眨眨眼睛，又起身走向廚房準備下酒菜。

　　 Illya 握緊杯子，他跟著 Gaby 環顧整個公寓，某些東西刺進心底，他無法置之不理，卻又只能如此，可惡的始作俑者端來灑滿香料的起司與燻肉，毫不避諱的拈起一塊送進 Gaby 嘴裡。

　　「這裡看起來就像你們兩個。」指著那些畫，還有寫字桌上的陳舊棋盤，Gaby 勾起微笑。「你們肯定不知道我有多害怕？」

　　 Illya 忍不住開口：「怕什麼？」

　　「當我想起一切，我怕你們都不在了。」在笑容變得苦澀前，Gaby 灌下最後一口酒。「只有我好好的。」

　　「沒那麼簡單，黑手女孩。」Napoleon 擠到早已不能稱作女孩的 Gaby 身邊，輕輕取下她的耳環。「你知道 Peril 的能耐，我得說，時間對他特別不公平，那些子彈都知道要避開他。」

　　「你呢？」

　　「我？」拿起酒杯，Napoleon 笑著看向乖乖幫兩人倒酒的 Illya。「我當然是躲在他身邊，希望幸運女神也能多多眷顧。」

　　 Gaby 笑了。「你們可得跟我分享那些故事。」

　　「那恐怕需要一整晚，讓我再問一次，漢斯確實答應你來這兒了吧？」

　　這回連 Illya 都跟著笑了，Gaby 皺著鼻子拍上 Napoleon 的手臂，威脅般的說：「不許提他，今天是三人之夜。」

　　「多令人欣慰！U.N.C.L.E. 的黑手女孩依然愛我們。」

　　「當然！」Gaby 將 Illya 拉到身邊，她就這麼舒舒服服的夾在兩個男人中間，然後高舉酒杯。「敬羅馬！」

　　三人一次又一次的舉杯，為了羅馬、為了伊斯坦布爾，為了所有他們曾去過的國家、開過的槍和經歷的爆炸，為東德街頭的兩輛車、為總是笑得風流瀟灑的 Waverly，為這個古怪而不可思議的小隊，為了 U.N.C.L.E.、為了這十五年的改變與不變。

　　 Gaby 低聲說：「我得去看看他。」

　　「等妳酒醒了，我們一起去。」取走 Napoleon 手上的空杯，Illya 說：「帶上花。」

　　 Napoleon 補充：「還有他最愛的威士忌。」

　　拍拍臉頰，Gaby 從沙發上跳起，拉起 Illya 走向那片就該用來跳舞的空地，Napoleon 笑著走向鋼琴，配合地彈起快版舞曲，Illya 原本瞪著火上加油的美國人，不久還是敗在 Gaby 的笑聲下，他們在地板上旋轉、蹦跳，像極了兩個快樂的音符，然後，他們的女孩一邊指使 Illya 拿出唱片、一邊拉起鋼琴前的 Napoleon，兩人的舞蹈變成三個人的分享，偶爾拉手、偶爾旋身，誰的舞步都是雜亂無章的，睡衣及赤腳則毫無道理，但 Illya 看著 Gaby 與 Napoleon，覺得自己的嘴角已因笑容而隱隱發酸，可他無法停下。

　　最後 Gaby 倒在他們的大床上，Illya 為只佔了一小角的她拉上被子，身後的 Napoleon 靜靜看著他們，可能因為酒精與舞蹈而帶點酡紅的臉頰看上去幾乎令人憐愛，Illya 走到男人身前，唱片早已停了，但他伸出手。

　　默契良好的慢舞使夜裡的一切褪色，世界只剩下月光與彼此的呼吸，Illya 的眼角餘光瞥過仍呼呼大睡的 Gaby，他勾起微笑，同時將額頭貼上 Napoleon，竟再別無所求。

　　可 Illya 還是得處理這個。「停止讓你的眼睛閃閃發光，否則挖出來。」

　　始終目光熱切的 Napoleon 低聲笑了。「多火辣！」

　　「別以為我不知道你在想什麼。」

　　「啟發我。」

　　 Illya 的回答是一個足以使 Napoleon 暈頭轉向的吻。舌頭、唇齒，每一處、每一吋，所有熟悉的地方，Illya 全照顧到了，Napoleon 在他懷裡變得那麼熱、那麼軟，腳下都要幾乎站不住了，嘴上還是十分努力的企圖扳回一城，Illya 撐著 Napoleon，任由男人在自己身上為所欲為，總喜歡得寸進尺的美國人最後只是掛在他脖子上，依依不捨的啄吻 Illya 的下唇。

　　「好睏……」

　　夾雜銀絲的黑髮在 Illya 頸間磨蹭，毛茸茸的觸感讓 Illya 發笑。「人得服老。」

　　「閉嘴，Kuryakin。」

　　將已經有點模模糊糊的 Napoleon 扶到床上，拜這個男人所賜，他們的床大得能躺下一支籃球隊。「睡吧。」

　　自動自發的往床中央挪動，閉著眼睛的 Napoleon 說：「別睡沙發，你也不年輕了……」

　　在男人額上落下輕吻，Illya 靠上床頭──就像以前一樣，他總是負責守夜的那個──給自己和 Napoleon 拉好被子，總能感應到這個的美國人擠了過來，窩在他腿邊睡得舒舒服服。以手指纏上黑髮，Illya 看著陷入熟睡的 Napoleon 與 Gaby，竟然只能勾起破碎的微笑。

　　拇指滑過眼角，Illya 試著閉上眼睛，他在三個人的呼吸聲中沉入夢鄉，夢裡的伊斯坦布爾陽光熾盛，他們笑意飛揚。

　　※

　　當揉著眼睛的 Gaby 坐上餐桌前從未有人停留的第三把椅子，正在煮咖啡的 Illya 留意到 Napoleon 的動作頓了一下，但送上桌的早餐──或者午餐──依舊美味到讓人忘乎所以，Illya 從來無法抗拒 Napoleon 的布林餅，現在看來，Gaby 也淪陷在肉桂蘋果餡裡了。

　　他們無所事事的打發時光，Gaby 摸過每一本書，和 Illya 下了盤棋，甚至還到隔壁公寓晃了一圈──那就像逛美術館一樣。下午三點，冬日的陽光已不再那麼喧囂明亮，三個人都換上外出服。Napoleon 和 Illya 把整個客廳都讓給 Gaby，兩個人關在更衣間裡，Illya 看著依舊很英俊的男人換上藍色西裝，他本打算拿起自己的黑色高領毛衣，Solo 拍開他的手，遞來一套灰色西裝，穿戴完畢的 Napoleon 拿起玻璃櫃裡的老舊手錶，笑著為他繫上，Illya 也替 Napoleon 戴上在瑞士買的那只錶。

　　之後交換的吻感覺很蠢，但 Illya 依依不捨的摸著 Napoleon 的唇角，直到客廳的 Gaby 打開電視，他們才終於離開更衣間。

　　 Illya 買了一大把百合、Napoleon 拿著酒，Gaby 走在他們兩個人中間，聽 Napoleon 用那一口在 Illya 聽來依舊太過矯揉造作的俄語介紹四周環境。

　　「想搬回來嗎？」

　　「明知故問。」Gaby 捏了捏 Napoleon 的手。「漢斯在哪裡，我就在哪裡。」

　　「多令我難過。」

　　 Xaviera 為他們準備了車，始終保持沉默的司機載送他們前往墓園，裡頭空無一人，四周除了風聲只有些鳥鳴，捧著花束的 Gaby 在 Waverly 的墓碑前蹲下，毫不在意大衣下襬沾染塵土。

　　「我回來了。」她用德語喃喃的說。「很抱歉我來得那麼晚。」

　　 Napoleon 將酒瓶放在墓前，伸手揉了揉 Gaby 的頭髮。他們的黑手女孩很快就振作精神，勾著兩人的手說要去買衣服，Illya 毫不意外的看見 Napoleon 的眼睛亮了起來，跟著他們就在百貨公司裡重演了當年的那一幕。

　　「喔，Illya，你的品味始終如一。」

　　「那是因為你的品味太糟！」

　　 Gaby 怡然自得的在爭吵聲中挑選衣服，最後她挑了三件洋裝，兼具每個人的品味。Napoleon 付了錢、Illya 負責提袋子，他們再也沒有交談，Gaby 在機場外給了他們一人一拳，又拉下兩人的臉送上道別吻。

　　「來找我。」

　　 Illya 用力擁抱了 Gaby，Napoleon 也是。

　　「說好了，來找我！」

　　誰也沒有揮手、沒有說再見，他們曾經習慣就這樣目送彼此，假裝並不熟識，但這一次 Gaby 偎進了漢斯懷裡，又回頭看向他們，Napoleon 終於還是抬起手，這瞬間，Illya 想將突然變得多愁善感的美國人拉進懷裡，最後他邁出一步，和 Napoleon 靠得更近更近。

　　公寓突然就變大了，脫下大衣的 Napoleon 煮了茶，放進 Illya 喜歡的果醬，他們共用一個杯子，茶還沒喝完，Illya 已經吻上 Napoleon 的嘴，男人嘗起來有果醬的香味，以及永遠不會融化的甜美。拉扯著彼此的衣物，Illya 與 Napoleon 將前往床鋪的過程變成了戰爭，他們攻城掠地、無限需索，連力道都不肯稍稍拿捏，彷彿就故意要在對方的身上留下痕跡，以此證明他們都不能說明的東西。

　　將 Napoleon 壓上床沿，Illya 快速剝光了男人，勾起微笑的美國人拉著他的領帶往後躺，主動張開了雙腿貼到他身上，這讓 Illya 開始覺得身上的衣服十分礙事，但又捨不得離開底下太過溫暖的身軀，竟然是進退兩難，絕對察覺到這個的 Napoleon 舔了舔嘴唇，挑釁意味濃厚。

　　「或許你該穿著衣服操我。」大概還嫌不夠，Napoleon 補充：「我喜歡你穿這件西裝的樣子。」

　　「賤人！」

　　太久沒聽見的暱稱讓 Napoleon 笑了起來，Illya 低下身啃咬那張該死的嘴，他用手掌撫遍 Napoleon 身上每一處敏感帶，輕而易舉的使男人開始燃燒，這並不難，他熟悉這具身體的每個地方，他尤其認真的撫慰了那對乳頭，直到它們挺立到像會疼痛。

　　手掌之後是濕熱的細吻，Napoleon 不耐的扭動身體，好像想要的並不是這樣慢吞吞的細緻性愛，但 Illya 太有耐心，他一直等待、撩撥，等到 Napoleon 呻吟著懇求，他才拉開抽屜拿出潤滑劑，細心的捂熱後探入第一根手指，在這整個過程中，Illya 從來沒有移開視線，他一直注視著 Napoleon，看著男人被自己打開，然後融化。

　　「進來！Illya ……求你！」

　　誰也沒有碰 Napoleon 的陰莖，可憐的性器高高挺著，溢出渴望的前液，他們都知道 Napoleon 更喜歡被插射，而漫長的前戲已經讓男人難以忍耐了。

　　 Illya 還沒有打算讓 Napoleon 如願，他慢條斯理的按壓著 Napoleon 的前列腺，且不斷吻著他能碰到的每個地方，那包括了 Napoleon 的腳指與小腹，或者是胸膛與脖子，他甚至不再吻那張嘴，只為了聽見破碎的呻吟。

　　「Illya、Illya ……」

　　飢渴逼啞 Napoleon 的嗓子，每一句呼喚都抖動著難耐的慾望，Napoleon 甚至道歉了，即使都不知道是為什麼，就在這一刻，Illya 解開皮帶，掏出早就硬得發疼的陰莖，他還記得要用套子，Napoleon 幾乎尖叫時，他動作俐落的操入身下早已迫不及待的後穴，他進得那麼深，像要劈開這個該死的男人！

　　 Napoleon 仰起頭，脖子拉出了漂亮的線條，發出將死的無聲喊叫，只是這樣就射了，但 Illya 卻操幹得越來越快、越來越深，滅頂的快感逼出 Napoleon 的淚水，好像整個人都因過多的獲得而碎了一樣。Illya 能感覺到熱得令人瘋狂的內壁不斷絞緊他，拉住 Napoleon 的腳踝，Illya 將男人彎折起來，只為了進得更深。

　　「不行、太深了…… Illya！放過我……」

　　不理會根本毫無理智的喊叫，Illya 放慢速度，一下一下挺得更兇、更重，Napoleon 不再求饒，大睜著眼睛朝他伸出手，Illya 壓低身體，輕舔過 Napoleon 的眼角，又將男人一把抱起，體位改變使 Napoleon 發出呻吟，像是溺水的人攀緊 Illya，沒有確實脫下的衣服阻隔了皮膚的接觸，渴望而不可得的苦痛使這場性愛偏近懲罰，但 Napoleon 沒有反對這個。

　　 Illya 由下而上的操幹 Napoleon，他被緊緊吸住、被挽留、被懇求，他用雙手將男人依舊銷魂的臀瓣掰開，把自己全都頂了進去，近乎執著的在最深處射精，同時狠狠咬住 Napoleon 的脖子，這使得男人又一次高潮，在他身上可憐兮兮的顫抖著，卻連叫都叫不出聲。

　　直到粗喘平息，Illya 放開 Napoleon，丟掉套子，他赤著腳走進浴室，拿出熱毛巾擦過 Napoleon 全身，又脫掉衣服清理了自己，然後他爬上床，依舊軟綿綿的 Napoleon 纏了上來，像條不知饜足的蛇。

　　撫過對方酸軟到可能引起疼痛的肌肉，Illya 能聽見 Napoleon 在自己懷裡發出滿足的聲音，那依舊低啞、殘破，卻可愛得讓他低頭吻上眼前還有些汗濕的髮，Napoleon 為此笑了。

　　「我以為你在生氣。」

　　「我確實在生氣。」

　　瞪大眼睛，Napoleon 略微拉開兩人的距離。「為什麼？」

　　指尖滑過 Napoleon 紅紅的眼角，Illya 僵硬的說：「因為你的眼睛，我說過了，停止讓它們閃閃發光。」

　　 Napoleon 笑了起來。「我可沒法控制這個。」

　　「我討厭你那樣看我，你讓我覺得自己做得不夠好。」

　　 Napoleon 驚愕的起身，Illya 也跟著坐了起來，公寓裡很暗，但他們能看見彼此的臉，Illya 突然就累了，他靠上 Napoleon 的肩頭，想要藉此躲開那雙眼睛、躲開這十五年的可笑誤會，可是他真的非常、非常不甘心。

　　「我只是高興，給我時間習慣這個，Illya，不是所有人都像我一樣幸運。」不是每個人都能握住想要的東西。

　　 Illya 不願意嘆息，可他就是這麼做了。「幸運的不是你這混帳！」

　　「猜你沒打算讓我反駁。」

　　「如果你真的走了……」

　　「你會來追我嗎？」

　　「我會找到你，然後親手殺了你！」

　　 Napoleon 在黑暗中找到了 Illya 的嘴唇，低喃著傻呼呼的情話吻上對方。「真甜蜜。」

　　「我還在生氣。」Illya 沒避開那些黏膩的親吻。

　　「告訴我你還要氣上多久？十五年、三十年？」將 Illya 壓倒，Napoleon 連語尾都帶著顯而易見的笑意。「我該買什麼給你才能補償？西裝、袖釦？還是戒指？」

　　「滾開！我還沒原諒你。」

　　 Napoleon 貼上 Illya 胸口，每句話都像是對著 Illya 的心臟訴說。「永遠都別原諒我。」

　　強硬的將 Napoleon 拉上來，Illya 扳正了那張確實帶著點愧疚的臉，再次對上依舊閃閃發光的藍眼睛。

　　「好。」Illya 低聲說：「你說的，永遠。」

　　只是這樣 Napoleon 就笑了，Illya 無奈的吻上勾起漂亮弧度的嘴唇。「我猜你就要揪著這個沒完沒了的。」讓他愧疚、讓他心疼，讓他付出，還要心甘情願、理所當然。

　　眨了眨眼，Napoleon 帶著一絲得意。「是你說的，永遠。」

　　沒有反駁，Illya 接受這樣的命運與要求，他唯一能做的是將 Napoleon 吻到幾乎斷氣，然後在男人暈呼呼的同時，低聲重複關於永恆的誓言。

 

　　 Illya 與 Napoleon 將給出所有，直到他們的永遠、永遠。


End file.
